


The Morning After

by alittlebriton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Post ep: s2e07, Spoilers for How Are Thou Fallen, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: Wishful thinking for a scene in 2x08.The morning after the first time, interrupted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the scene I'd love them to open with in 2x08. The morning after the first time. No smut but general happiness. The first time smut fic is being written though!

Alec lay on Magnus' bed, propped up on his heavenly pillows, running his hand lazily up and down Magnus' arm as the warlock squeezed him minutely closer. The tips of his hair was tickling Alec's chin but he didn't have the energy to move.

Magnus let out a satisfied sigh. "I'm glad I soundproofed the room again this morning."

Alec grinned. "You made a lot of noise."

"You don't have to sound so smug about it."

He could feel Magnus' grin against his skin.

"I'm going to be smug about this for a while."

Magnus craned his head up to look at Alec. "You weren't exactly silent yourself, you know."

He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. "I never said you couldn't be smug too."

Alec was rewarded with a beautiful curving smile that was sweeter than the mischievous glint in Magnus' eyes.

"You're young. I bet I could be twice as smug in less than twenty minutes."

Magnus' hand slowly started to move from Alec's ribs to slide over his stomach and Alec took a sharp intake of breath, shifting his hips in anticipation.

And then his phone ruined the moment by ringing.

Alec clenched his fist and thought about ignoring it, but then sighed and reached for it. When he saw the name on the screen he sat up abruptly, ignoring Magnus' disgruntled noise of protest.

"Hi mom," Alec said, eyes wide, his hand clutching the sheet as if Maryse would walk in any second. Magnus made another noise and rolled over, burying his head under the pillow.

"Alec. I need to talk to you about Max's rune day. I'm arriving in an hour. I trust you'll meet me?"

"Um, yeah. Yes. Of course I will."

"Good." Maryse hung up the phone without another word.

Alec turned back to Magnus, an apologetic look already on his face as Magnus rolled back to look at him.

"I have to go."

"Of course you do." Magnus gave him a small smile. "You have duties."

"My mother wants to talk to me."

Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"Is it about the fact I'm violating her first born?"

Alec grinned at that and started to slide out of the bed. Magnus made another noise that simultaneously protested the move but showed appreciation for the view. Alec had no idea how he managed that.

"No. Max's rune day is coming up."

"Ah. Well then, shadowhunter. Go be the best older brother that you are."

Magnus lifted himself up on one arm, angling for a kiss. Alec let himself get lost for a few long seconds.

"Maybe I can come back later and be violated some more?" He didn't mean to sound quite as hopeful as he did.

Magnus laughed and cupped Alec's face. "I think we can arrange that. Hurry back, my Alexander."

Alec shivered and nodded, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling away reluctantly. And then he looked around the room for a second.

"I'm going to have to come back soon. I have no idea where you threw my underwear."

Magnus burst out laughing and slumped back on the bed, snapping his fingers.

"There. Now shower and meet your mother or else she'll never let you out of the Institute again."

Alec blushed and smiled widely at him before disappearing in the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
